Are We Sure?
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Zac has met the most beautiful girl in the world… Her name? Vanessa Anne Hudgens. He has fallen hard and isn’t planning on letting go. But then Vanessa gets pregnant with his baby… Are they sure they can raise a small baby? At the tender age of 18 and 19?
1. Chapter 1 New Schools, Meeting Vanessa

**Title:** Are we sure?

**Author:** HSM.SingItAllOrNothing

**Summary:** Zac has met the most beautiful girl in the world… Her name? Vanessa Anne Hudgens. He has fallen hard and isn't planning on letting go. But then Vanessa gets pregnant with his baby… Are they sure they can raise a small baby? At the tender age of 18 and 19?

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and own characters are mine.

**A/N:**** I'm starting yet another story, sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter, but I've been really busy with school, my exams are starting this Wednesday, and will last for the coming weeks till the 29****th**** of May. I'm still glad that you all liked my other Zanessa story so much. This story isn't based on facts, every place that you don't know is made up by me, the characters are the same age, the names of both families are real, and not based on what I made of it. The school used in the story is a real school, located in Buffalo, Wisconsin. It's not used anymore, I think.. Anyway :) this one is located in California. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story!**

Zac Efron was starting a new school year at his new High School, it was called Kensington High School. He had just moved into town and was starting his last year at the high school. For the past weeks he had been talking to a girl that lived in this town. But he had never seen her, IM-ing was what they did. Sure he had seen pictures of her and they put on webcams but he was still hoping to see her at the high school. He had fallen for this girl, who called herself lil-miss-v on messenger. Her real name was Vanessa Hudgens, middle name Anne. She had a 7 year younger sister called Stella and her parents names were Gina and Greg. She had cousins named Falisha, Jayden, Emily, Jessica, Chandel, Glaze and many more. And he was meeting her in less than an hour for the first time for real since he moved into this town. He used to live in San Luis Obispo but his father got transferred.

Vanessa Hudgens was getting ready for yet another school year at Kensington High. But somehow she knew this year would be different than the others. Sure it was her final year, the famous senior year, but there was something else as well. For the past weeks during summer holidays she had been talking over messenger to a guy who's nickname was Zaccyboi. His real name was Zac Efron, middle names David Alexander, he had a 15-year-old brother named Dylan and his parents names were Starla and David. Today he was coming to her high school and she couldn't wait to meet him.

The first day of the new school year started off with heat. It was almost too warm to do anything and yet two teenagers were getting ready to go school.

Zac Efron was 18 years old, turning 19 in a week and was yelling at his brother for being too slow.

'Jeez bro, what makes you so anxious to go to school?' Dylan asked.

'Nothing, I just want to go!'

At the other side of the block, Vanessa Hudgens was getting her sister in the car, she drove her to Kensington Middle School and got to her own school. She parked the car and walked to her homeroom, where she met up with her friends, Ashley Tisdale, Olesya Rulin and Corbin Bleu. They had been friends for the last 16 years after they had met at preschool.

'Hey guys' Vanessa greeted.

'Hey Nessa, so you excited?' Ashley asked, she had told her friends all about Zac.

Vanessa nodded, she had been crushing on Zac for the past two weeks and he was all she could ever talk about.

'Finally there's another guy coming into this group..' Corbin sighed, he had been nagging about being the only guy for weeks and was happy that Zac came. Even though he had never even spoken to him.

'Okay class, please take your seats.' Mrs Kelly said. 'Okay, starting today a new student will join this class.'

Zac walked in with the principal, introducing himself to Mrs. Kelly and then turned to the class. He saw Vanessa and smiled at her. She smiled back, he was even in her class!

'Hello, my name is Zac Efron and I just moved here with my parents and brother Dylan. I moved from San Luis Obispo because my father was transferred here. I've been here for the past summer holidays and have to get the city a little, but I hope I'll enjoy my time here…' He smiles. The teacher seated him on an empty seat as the bell just rang. Zac got up again and walked to Vanessa, tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

'Hey Ness…' He smiles.

Vanessa smiles. 'Hey Zac...' Then she hugged him, she still couldn't believe he was actually here. Zac hugged her back then let go and looked at her. 'I still can't believe you are actually here...' She said.

Zac smiles. 'Well you better start believing then..' He grins. Vanessa's friends watched the scene, silently grinning. Vanessa looked at them then looked back at Zac. 'Oh I'm so sorry...' She smiles friendly. 'Zac, meet Ashley, Olesya and Corbin, guys meet Zac...' They smiled. 'It's nice to meet you all...' Zac smiles. The three smiled as well. 'Nice to finally meet you too, Zac…' Olesya smiles, 'It's nice to finally have a face with the name..' They grinned.

At the end of the school day they had become good friends, Zac and Vanessa were stealing glances at each other every once in a while and were sometimes catched by each other. They smiled at each other. Vanessa and Zac walked to their cars. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' Zac asked. 'Or on messenger…' grins. They drove home. Zac walked to his room and got behind his pc logging in on messenger.

Zaccyboi logs on.

Lil-miss-v logs on

**Zaccyboi says:** hey ness

**Lil-miss-v says:** hey zaccy

**Zaccyboi says:** how's u, after 20 minutes since last seeing u?

**Lil-miss-v says:** grins pretty good, what about u?

**Zaccyboi says:** count me in! winks

**Lil-miss-v says:** I'm still getting over the fact that ur actually at my school..

**Zaccyboi says:** Well, it's true

Zaccyboi invites Lil-miss-v for a webcam conversation.

Lil-miss-v accepts.

**Lil-miss-v says:** I know, hi!

**Zaccyboi says:** Hi!

They waved to the webcam.

**Lil-miss-v says:** laughs

**Zaccyboi says:** What're u laughing at, Hudgens?

**Lil-miss-v says:** Nothing, just that we're two lunatics..

**Zaccyboi says:** laughs well, we are…

**Lil-miss-v says:** We are indeed…

**Zaccyboi says:** Ness? There's something I have to tell u..

**Lil-miss-v says:** what?

**Zaccyboi says:** I will tell u tomorrow, not over msn..

**Lil-miss-v says:** okay…

Dylan calls up the stairs that dinner is ready.

'Coming!' Zac yelled.

**Zaccyboi says:** I have to go, dinner's ready..

**Lil-miss-v says:** ok.. smiles I'll see u tomorrow

**Zaccyboi says:** yah :) ttyl

**Lil-miss-v says:** Bye bye (K)

**Zaccyboi says:** See u at school :)

**Lil-miss-v says:** Yah, till then.

Zaccyboi shuts down the webcam conversation.

Lil-miss-v logs off.

Zaccyboi logs off.

Zac walked downstairs smiling. He sat down at the dinner table and looked around. His parents and brother were watching him. He raised an eyebrow.

'What are you so happy about?' Starla asked.

'Nothing mom, just happy..' He grins.

Starla looked at her husband. Then at her son, 'okay..' They started on dinner, Zac's mind was only on Vanessa and how he would see her again the next day at school. Zac went upstairs after dinner and finished his homework. He went to bed early, just to make sure it would be morning faster…

**A/N: What you think? Was it worth reading? Review please :) Idea's are welcome as well!**


	2. Chapter 2 What Have You Turned Them Into

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when Zac walked into school, he saw Vanessa standing by her locker. They had been talking until midnight the day before and Zac was happier than ever. He walked up to her. 'Hey Ness?'  
Vanessa turned around. 'Hey Zac, what's wrong?' She looked at him, smiling. 'I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?' Zac asked biting his lip when he finished. Vanessa looked at him, then smiled even more. 'Of course I will, Zac…' She smiles. 'I would love too…' Zac smiles, then walked to his classroom, Vanessa watched him walking away, when he was out of sight, she started jumping with happiness. 

Ashley, Corbin and Olesya watched their best friend jumping and twirling and looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. They walked over to Vanessa pulling her down from the jumping, making her stand still. 'What's up with you, happy person?' Corbin asked. Vanessa was just smiling. 'He asked me out, he asked me out!' She started jumping again. Ashley and Olesya started jumping with her. Corbin rolled his eyes at the three girls, walking to his class, sitting next to Zac. 'Dude what have you done?'

Zac looked up. 'Huh?' He was confused. 'You've created three monsters, they're jumping and screaming in the hallway, just because you asked her out.' Corbin groaned. Zac laughed. 'Sorry, man, I'm just really into her, can't help it…' Corbin looked at him. 'Are you kidding me? I hadn't found out after reading all the conversations you and Nessa have had…' He grins. 'It's like sooooo obvious.' Zac reddened a little. 'That obvious?' Corbin looked at him as if he was crazy.

Zac walked home at the end of the schoolday. He got home, dumping his bag on the ground, taking a drink from the fridge, he walked up to his room. He started up the computer logging in on messenger. No one was online. Good, so he could start and plan the date. He wanted to do something special for Vanessa, cause she was special to him. **(A/N: awwww :))** He started calling restaurants for reservations and then for after dinner, just nice places where he thought Vanessa would like to go.

Vanessa walked into her room, she had just told her mother and sister about the date with Zac, they both knew how much she liked him, she hadn't been talking about anything else during the summer, had she? She fell onto her bed, looking at the ceiling, just staring into space. She had to get a nice outfit for the date, nothing too fabulous, just something nice. She got up, opening her closet door and looking inside, she groaned, it was shopping time… She closed the closed and walked to her bed, taking her cell phone, calling Ashley and Olesya.

Ashley picked up the phone. 'Ashley speaking.' She listened. 'Oh hey Ness, something wrong?' She grinned. 'Sure I'll come along, I'm going to stick you into the most gorgeous outfit ever!' She listened again. 'Of course not, you'll look amazing and Zac won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!' She grins, said goodbye and hung up, going back to her study.

Olesya answered the phone. 'Hey Ness…' She listened. 'Yeah of course I'll come along.' Olesya laughed. 'Did she really say that?' She laughed again. 'Well I'll make sure that you'll look appropriate for Zac, Nessa, don't worry…' She grins. 'Okay, see you in an hour, I'll come pick you and Ash up ok?' She nodded. 'Ok, see you then, bye.' She hung up and called Ashley. 'Hey Ash, it's Olesya, I'm picking you up in an hour, then we're going to Nessa, we are going to give her the best outfit ever…' The girls talked for a while, then hung up.

The girls arrived at the mall an hour later and started their mission. Vanessa had to get an outfit that Zac would drool over and wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. That was their mission for that day. They started out in the bigger shops of the mall and looked around, but most of the clothes were for older women, and Vanessa was 18, not a woman in her forties. Then they took the smaller shops, just to look around, but they couldn't find anything there either. They decided on a drink and went to the small café in the midst of the mall, sitting down and ordering their drinks.

After two hours of shopping they still hadn't found something Vanessa liked or thought was good enough. At last they got into a little shop, where they sold clothes as well. The girls looked around, then Vanessa's eyes fell on a flowing skirt and a tanktop she really liked, she took it out of the rack and held it in front of her. She walked to the girls, showing it. She smiled, she really liked this outfit, it was simple, yet sexy and gorgeous.

Ashley smiled at her friend. 'It's beautiful, Ness..' Olesya nodded in agreement. 'It is, Nessa..' Vanessa smiles. 'I really like it, oh what the heck, I'm going to try it on.' She walked to the dressing rooms and changed into the outfit, after a few minutes she walked out. The girls awed at her. 'It looks amazing, Ness..' They looked at her. 'You have to buy it. You'd be crazy if you wouldn't…'

In the meanwhile, Zac was working on the date. When he finished he walked to his closet, to pick out his clothes. He decided on a dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. It wasn't really special, but it was comfortable and he felt at ease wearing it. He laid them on the chair in his room and walked downstairs, it was time for dinner and it was his time to make it.

Dylan walked into his brother's room, expecting to find Zac there. He looked around, noticing the computer screen still on. He walked to it, sitting down in the chair and looking. He grinned. 'My big brother has a date…' He thought. 'With who?' He started up Zac's mailbox, reading some of his emails that he sent and received, he came across the ones Vanessa and Zac had sent each other. 'My brother has a crush, how cute..' He laughed, then walking downstairs. 'Hey bro, didn't know you fell for our neighbour?'

Zac looked up, looking at Dylan. 'What are you talking about?' Dylan grins. 'You know, that Hudgens girl, she lives at the end of the street with her family.' Zac looks at him. 'No she doesn't, she lives at…' Then he realised it was true, why didn't he know that? Dylan raised his eyebrow at him. 'At the same street as we do…' He grins. 'Have fun bro!' He walked to his room.

Zac sat down on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. Why did he never noticed that they lived in the same street? Was he that dumb? He started texting Vanessa. _'Hey Ness? Did u know we live at the same street:)'_ He pressed send.

Vanessa heard her cell phone, taking it out of her pocket, reading the message. 'Huh?' Ashley and Olesya were reading over her shoulder. 'Didn't you know, Ness ?' Ashley looked at her. 'They live in that house that was for sale all last year...' Vanessa shook her head. 'Why didn't I know?' She started texting back. _'No I didn't know, hmm, but now I do..'_ She sent it.

Zac smiled when he read the answer, so he wasn't the only one. _'I'll pick you up tomorrow on my way to school?'_ Send. Vanessa read. _'Yeah, but do u mind taking my sister to school then?'_ Zac read it again. _'Yeah sure, I'll pick u and stellar up!'_

Vanessa and the other two girls went home. When Vanessa arrived home she walked to her sisters room. 'We're driving with Zac to school tomorrow.' Stella smiles. 'Finally…' She muttered. Vanessa looked at her. 'Huh?' Stella shrugged. 'Nothing sis, it's okay…' Vanessa walked to her room and fell asleep.

Zac walked to his room later that evening, and got into bed, falling asleep after a long while, somehow Vanessa wouldn't leave his mind.

**A/N: Okay, so the italic parts in the story, are the text messages both Vanessa and Zac sent each other, think that was clear though, right? Thanks for the reviews I got on the first chapter, there were lots :) Are you wondering what Zac has planned for the date? I know I am :) Well, read the next chapter when I've written it and review for this one, cause the reviews make me happier than ever, cause I get to know what people think of my story! Lovee! xox Daph**


	3. Chapter 3 Date Part One

**Chapter 3 – Date part 1**

It was early on the Friday morning when Zac parked his car in front of Vanessa's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Not soon after, a woman opened the door, looking at Zac. 'Yes?' She said. Zac smiled. 'Hello Mrs Hudgens, my name is Zac Efron? I'm here to pick up Vanessa and Stella…' Gina Hudgens smiles. 'I'll go get them…' Zac nodded and waited on the bench that was by the front door. After a while Vanessa and Stella walked out.

Vanessa looked at Zac. 'Thanks for taking us…' Zac smiles. 'It's nothing, I have to go there, and well, the car is big enough…' He winked at her, which made Vanessa blush lightly. Stella, who was in the backseat next to Dylan, looked at Dylan, raising her eyebrow. They laughed a little. It was so obvious that their siblings liked each other.

When they arrived at Stella's school, Zac parked the car, opening the door for Stella. 'We'll be here after school, Stellar…' Stella smiles. 'Thanks Zac, bye Nessa, Dylan!' She ran up to her school. Zac got back into the car, driving to their own school. When they got in, Dylan went the other way to his friends and Zac and Vanessa walked to their homeroom.

They sat down next to each other, waiting for the teacher to come into the room. They were talking to their friends and walked to the other classes everytime the bell rang. It was lunch time and everyone walked to the cafeteria, where they sat down at the tables. Vanessa, Zac, Corbin, Ashley and Olesya had a table for their own, it was in the middle of the cafeteria and surrounded by the other tables. After the lunch break they walked to their last class, it was drama class, which both Zac and Vanessa loved.

At the end of the drama period, Vanessa, Dylan and Zac walked back to Zac's car and got in, they drove to Kensington Middle School, where Stella was already waiting on the sidewalk. Zac drove the four of them home. 'I'll see you at 6…' He said to Vanessa, smiling then driving home. He parked in the driveway. He and Dylan got out of the car and walked into the house. Zac walked to the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and walking to his room. He got changed into a darkblue jeans and changed the red T-shirt for a black button up shirt. He put on his black and white checked Vans and walked back downstairs, looking at the clock he saw that it was only four o'clock and there was still two hours to go before he was picked Vanessa up.

Vanessa rushed through her house, getting all her things together. She put on her new clothes and put on some flats that fitted with the outfit. She looked really hot, she put her hair up in a loose bun. Her curls falling around her face and down her back. She put on some eyeliner and mascara. That was all she needed to look both natural and beautiful. She grinned, walking past her sisters bedroom. 'See you tonight, Stellar!' Then walked downstairs.

It was almost six and Zac was in his car on the way over to Vanessa's. He was starting to get really nervous at this point, he was humming along with the song on the radio, trying to get his nerves down. When he stopped in front of Vanessa's house, he walked to the front door and knocked.

Stella heard the door, running downstairs to open it. 'Hey Zac…' She grins. Zac smiles. 'Hey Stellar, so is your sister ready?' Stella looks inside. 'Almost…' Smiles, letting him in. 'You can wait in the living room…' Smiles. Zac walked to the living room, sitting down on the sofa, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He got up again, walking back to the hallway. Seeing Vanessa walking down. She looked so beautiful.

'Wow, Ness… You look…' Zac smiles. 'Beautiful…' Vanessa smiled as well, her friends had been right, she did look beautiful. She had to remember to thank Ashley and Olesya when she saw them at school on Monday. 'Thanks Zac, you look very nice as well…' She smiles at him, taking his hand and walking to the door. 'Bye mom, dad!'

Zac opened Vanessa's door and waited for her to step into the car. When she did, he closed the door and got to his own side. 'So tonight is going to be a surprise for you, so you will just have to trust me…' he grins. Vanessa raised her eyebrow. 'Okay, but we're not going to do anything scary right?' Zac laughed. 'No trust me…' He smiles, igniting the car and driving off. He drove to the restaurant he had made reservations at. It was a French restaurant, owned by his uncle. They walked in.

A waiter dressed in a coat and tie walked to them. 'Bonjour, Monsieur, Mademoiselle…' Zac smiles. 'Bonjour Xavier.' They got seated at a table for two and got the menu's. Vanessa looked at Zac. 'You didn't have to do this, Zac, I would've been happy with McDonald's for all that matters…' Zac smiles. 'But I would not be…' He looks at her. 'Because you deserve the best and that's what I'm going to give you…' Smiles. Vanessa blushed. 'You are so amazing, Zac…' She smiles.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, they had a great time and got to know each other even better than they already did. They talked about everything, going from the most embarrassing moment to the happiest time of their lives. When Zac had paid for the dinner, they walked out, back to Zac's car. Zac drove off to the second location of the date, it was a beautiful spot in the city garden, he had been there on one of the first days he was here in town and fell in love with it instantly.

Vanessa looked around. 'Wow, Zac…' She smiled, this was her favourite spot of the whole city, how did he know that? Zac smiles. 'You like it then?' Vanessa nodded. 'Yeah I do…'

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with my exams, had to do a lot of studying, anyway, here's part one of the date, it's not that long, sorry for that, but the next chapter will be longer :) Love, Daph**


	4. Chapter 4 Date Part Two

**Chapter 4 – Date Part Two**

When Vanessa and Zac sat down at the spot, Vanessa couldn't stop looking at Zac, what was it that attracted her so much, that kept her thinking about him all day long, nothing could keep him away from her mind. She was curious to find out what it was that did that. Curious to find out where this would be going. But right now nothing could change the fact that Vanessa was falling for Zac like a rock.

Zac pulled out a picnic basket from one of the bushes, setting it down in front of them, pulling out two glasses and a bottle with juice. 'You want some?' He smiles. Vanessa nodded. 'Yes, thanks…' They smiled at each other. Anybody walking by, seeing the couple would have seen the sparks flying between the two of them. But they were excluded from the outside world, sitting in a peaceful meadow in the middle of the park.

Vanessa took the glass from Zac, taking a small sip, looking around, she loved this park so much. She looked back at Zac, seeing him stare at her as well. 'Sorry…' He said, smiling. Vanessa giggled. 'Don't be, I looked as well…' grins. Zac looked at her. 'Hey Ness?' Vanessa looked at him. 'Yeah?' Zac smiles. 'What do you say about going to a concert of McFly?'

Vanessa eyes widened. 'McFly? Oh my God!' She hugged him tight. 'Are you serious?' She saw Zac nod and she just freaked out, she was going to see the band she had been a fan of for so long, live! Vanessa turned to Zac. 'God, you just made me the happiest girl alive…' She hugged him tight, tighter than she normally did. Then she let go, a little uncomfortable. She didn't mind hugging him that tight, but wasn't sure what the reaction would be.

Zac sat there, a little shocked by the huge hug he had just received from Vanessa, but on the other side, it had been what he had ever wanted. He wanted her, no matter what was going to happen, he wanted only her. God he had fallen for her so hard, and didn't plan on letting go easily. 'I was hoping I would…' he smiles.

Vanessa and Zac looked at each other, their eyes locking. She bit her lip, god she wanted to kiss those lips of him. Zac looked at Vanessa, God he wanted to kiss her so badly. They moved at the same time, their lips crashing together, in a passionate kiss. They kept kissing for minutes, but to them it felt like hours, never did they feel this good in their lives.

After several minutes they broke apart, still looking at each other. 'I really really like you…' they said in unison. They grinned sheepishly. 'Great minds think alike…' Zac said smiling. 'Can I kiss you again?' He asked politely. Vanessa nodded. 'Always…' Zac kissed her again, more slowly this time, but soon enough it had turned into a hot passionate kiss.

Zac lay Vanessa down on the ground, the soft grass was tickling in her neck. She looked up at him, biting her lip. He kissed her again, half on top of her, then kissing her more passionate. One thing turned to the other, and soon enough Vanessa started pulling Zac's shirt off. Zac was still kissing her, their tongues dancing a wild tango with each other, not wanting to let each other go.

Vanessa loved being this close to Zac, but she wasn't sure if she wanted this yet, they had just got together, and maybe it was too early to this. She broke their kiss, looking up at Zac. 'Zac? I don't think I'm ready to do this already…' Zac nodded. Moving off of her, pulling her up in sitting position. 'Maybe we were going a little too fast…' He said sheepishly. Vanessa nodded, smiling.

Zac looks at her, taking her hand, pulling her back up, they walked out of the place, taking their stuff with them, walking through the park. Vanessa kept sneaking glances at Zac, and the other way around. They were both smiling both inside and out. Zac's arm went around Vanessa's waist, holding her closer and Vanessa's hand was in Zac's back pocket.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,   
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

Zac was singing softly to himself, but Vanessa overheard, smiling. 'I love you too..' She whispered in his ear. They both grinned and walked on, arriving at the park gates, where Zac's car was waiting. They didn't want the date to end, it had been lasting the whole evening, but still it wasn't long enough for the young lovers.

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

Zac looked in Vanessa's eyes, the beautiful brown puddles he found himself drowning in over and over again. He couldn't help himself, something in this girl was catching him, and holding on to him so tight that he couldn't escape. He smiled, they had met over the internet, three months ago. Total strangers, getting to know each other better and better. He knew Vanessa better than he knew his family and other friends. Everyone was warning him about how dangerous it was meeting someone over the internet, for heaven's sake it could be a forty year old dude, trying to get to his needs by looking for young children. But this was different, Zac had felt that it wasn't what everyone was telling him, this was something different, and he was not scared to get to know Vanessa, now he was glad he did.  
_  
__Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

Vanessa smiles. She loved Zac already, his bright blue orbs, intoxicating her over and over again. His eyes were haunting her in her sleep, not letting her go free, but she didn't want to, those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were her lock-point. When she needed something to keep holding on to, those eyes were it. But the face enclosing those eyes as well, she needed him just as much as she hoped he needed her. Ever since the first time the two of them had talked, Vanessa knew that it was going to get into something special, he was the kind of person you can trust right from the beginning, and that was what she was doing, trusting him with her life.

_So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_

Zac and Vanessa were on their way home from the park, and Zac stopped his car in front of Vanessa's house, getting out of the car, running around opening the door for her, helping her out. Vanessa smiles, he was such a gentleman. They walked to the front door, still holding hands and both smiling. Vanessa turned to Zac. 'Thanks for the amazing night, Zac.' She said smiling. Zac smiles as well. 'The pleasure was all mine, Ness…' Smiles, looking at her, kissing her slowly. 'I love you…' He whispered. 'Love you more…' Vanessa grins. They started kissing again, Zac wrapping his arms around her waist, Vanessa hers around his neck, pulling each other closer.

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

From the kitchen window, a 12-year-old girl was watching the scene, smiling in herself, they were together, finally!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I started work last week, and really didn't have the time to write a chapter… Thanks for all the reviews (which weren't THAT much…) and also thanks for the reviews on Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep, I'm glad you all liked it that much :)**** The sequel for DNSAMGAW will be up around next week I think, or later this week, I'll see… as well for Chapter Five of this story :) Love, Daph xox Peace Out! xox**


	5. Chapter 5 Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Chapter 5  
**

When Zac arrived home that evening he couldn't wait to get up into bed. The next day would be his 19th birthday and would be the day he was gonna ask Vanessa to be his girlfriend. He had been crushing over her all summer and she was finally gonna be his. Or at least that's what he hoped she would be.

The next morning when both of them woke up, Zac ran downstairs only to see Dylan already done to go to school. 'Wow, am I actually dreaming or is Dylan Efron ready to go to school?' Zac grinned; he couldn't get the smile of his face.

'Am I dreaming or has Zac finally got the girl?' Dylan teased and running away before he could get hit by Zac. 'Actually, I had a date, don't have the girl yet, but maybe today that's gonna change…' Zac answered proudly.

Vanessa walked downstairs, she had put on a simple jeans and a nice top, nothing too bad, just perfect. She was anxious to go to school today, she was gonna see Zac after all. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down at the dinner table. She was daydreaming about the date last night, it had been great.

When Zac drove the car to Vanessa's house to pick both her and Stella up for school, he couldn't help but notice his brother looking at him all the time. 'What's wrong?' He asked, getting a little irritated by the constant stares. 'Nothing…' Dylan answered innocently. Ok, he was planning something, now Zac only had to figure out what, because he was not gonna let his brother pull another prank on him, like he had been doing all the time since they moved here, and since Zac had admitted the crush he had on Vanessa.

Stella stood beside Vanessa, looking up at her, narrowing her eyes. Something had changed in her sister, was it the fact that Zac had kissed her? Or that they had finally given in to each other? Because she sure liked Zac for Vanessa, he made her happy and that was all she cared about. She really did, sure she was the annoying little sister sometimes, but most of the time she was just Vanessa best friend in the world.

Zac arrived at the Hudgens' residence, only to see Vanessa and Stella already waiting on the sidewalk, he opened the door to the passenger seat, as Dylan opened the backdoor so that Stella could get in. Once the girls were in the car, Zac drove away and dropped Stella off at middle school, driving to Kensington High. Dylan walked off to his friends, leaving Zac and Vanessa behind at the car.

Vanessa smiled at Zac. 'Thanks again for the date; I had the most amazing time…' He smiled back. 'My pleasure, I did have the best time myself…' he grinned. They started walking towards the school, both too shy to say another word. Zac was in his own world, thinking of a way to ask Vanessa to be his girlfriend.

Vanessa was taking glances at Zac, giggling at the face he pulled when he was deep in thought, it looked so cute, she thought. Zac woke up from his thoughts and looked at her. 'What are you giggling about?' He smiled. Vanessa smiled. 'You…' She looked at him again. 'You look cute when you're so deep in thought.' She winked at him, making him melt even more, God she was beautiful.

Zac took a deep breath looking at Vanessa. 'Say Nessa?' She nodded. 'Can you meet me up in the theatre room during lunch break?' She nodded again, of course she could. After that they both walked to their homeroom, the teacher was ready to start the day with his normal speech about the classes, but both couldn't care less, they had other things on their mind today.

Vanessa couldn't wait till lunch break, why did Zac want to meet her in the theatre room? She couldn't even focus on her lessons that day, Zac was roaming her thoughts. When the bell rang to call in the lunch break, she couldn't be faster to be in that room. She saw Zac pacing on the stage and smiled, walking towards it and getting on.

Zac looked at her as she entered, he smiled. There she was in her full glory coming towards him, oh god was he really ready to say this? To do this? He took a deep breath, yes he was ready, he had been ready since the day he had met her for real.

When Vanessa got on stage, she stopped in front of Zac, looking at him. 'I'm here…' She said. Zac nodded. 'I can see you, Ness…' He said, grinning. 'Good, so what was the hurry of getting me here?' She asked curiously. 'I kind of wanted to ask you something…' He said, biting his lip, he was still nervous, and couldn't seem to calm the nerves down.

Vanessa nodded. 'Okay, what?' Zac looked at her, taking a few steps closer to her, so he was right in front of her and took her hand. 'Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you be my girlfriend?' Zac asked in one breath. Vanessa squealed, hugging him tight. 'Of course I want to, Zac…' Then she looked at him, smiling her million dollar smile.

Her irresistible smile, more likely, Zac thought, before crashing his lips on her. Vanessa started kissing him back, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Zac's arms sneaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him, they both smiled into the kiss, before returning to their make out session. Zac ran his tongue over her lips, begging for the entrance into her mouth and she was more than willing to grand that entrance, she opened her lips just enough for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth and his tongue stroke hers.

Vanessa moaned a little, God he was so good at the kissing part. She stood on her tip-toes to get better access for the both of them and kissed him back, their tongues dancing a wild tango. An earth shattering kiss neither of them would forget soon. When they broke apart both of them were gasping for air. 'I would love to be your girlfriend, Zachary David Alexander Efron…' Vanessa whispered. 'Oh, and Happy Birthday…'

**A/N: Yay, Nessa and Zac are officially a couple :) did u like the chapter? Please review!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but there were some personal things going on… I've told you about my friend in the hospital… well he's getting better and better every day now, his pacemaker is out and the infection is out of his blood... But he needs to stay for 5 more weeks… I'm going to update One Hand To Hold Me tonight or either tomorrow night, but that's a promise, the chapter's almost done :) after that I'm starting on the new chapter of What Just Happened? and then send it over to HSMandChelseaFCFan ;) so you should expect another chapter there soon too :) Again I'm sorry for the long delay on the stories :) Oh, I also changed my name from HSM.SingItAllOrNothing into LivesInLove, so don't get confused, it's still me! xox Lovee Daph xox Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 All About The Party

**A/N; Heya all, I know its been a while, heck it's been 3 months… but I've been really really busy with uni, I started this year and it's taking too much time to my liking… but here's another ****chapter, I hope you're gonna like it! Have fun reading and please review afterwards!**

Chapter 6 – All About The Party

That night it was all about Zac, it was his birthday party and it was one hell of a party. Zac walked through his living room, bumping into someone every second, it was crowded, and I mean really crowded. It looked like the whole school came to his party, but Zac liked it.

He made his way through the crowd, looking for his girlfriend Vanessa. She was supposed to be around here somewhere, but he hadn't seen her yet. He stopped talking to Corbin and Ashley, laughing about something one of the two said.

On the other side of the room you could find the punch and snacks. Vanessa was pouring herself something to drink and turned around, seeing Olesya. 'Hey hun…' she grins. They shared a hug. 'It's a good party, ain't it?' The other girl nodded.

Zac spotted Vanessa over at the punch. 'Excuse me guys…' walking over to her 'Hey babe…' He whispered in her ear while kissing her neck. Vanessa smiled 'Hey Zaccy…' Zac took her hand, taking her over to the dance floor, well the middle of the room, and started dancing, twirling her around, kissing her at every turn.

She grinned, dancing with Zac, she had the time of her life and didn't want the night to end in just an hour. The night had gone so fast that she didn't even notice it. She looked at Zac, knowing this night was the night. She smiled brightly, kissing him on his cheek.

Zac looks at her. 'What was that for?' Vanessa shrugs. 'For being you, I love you…' smiles. He grins, 'love you too, baby…' They danced a bit more and swayed to the music that was softly playing in the background.

Vanessa took Zac's hand, taking him through the crowd and slowly walking upstairs. She took him into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The room was semi-dimmed but they could see each other clear. She looked into his eyes and he was looking back.

The brown eyes locking with the bright blue ones, making a contact no one could understand. It was pure love, a love that started at the point they met over the internet, and was still lasting but no longer over the internet, it was real life love now.

Zac kissed Vanessa; they knew they were both ready for this, the thing to seal their love for each other. It had been just a week since they had met in person, but it was stronger than ever. They slowly walked over to Zac's bed, Vanessa falling back on it, kissing Zac harder.

Vanessa giggled when Zac started taking off her shirt, but let him do it willingly. He took her shirt off, kissing her again, she was so beautiful. Zac pulled back, taking a moment to let her get comfortable.

Vanessa nodded, leaning up kissing him again, she slowly took off his shirt, revealing his six-pack and his abs, god he looked so good. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing it down, leaving him only in his boxers. He had already taken off her jean skirt, so she was only in her underwear. 

He looked at her 'Sweetie, are you sure you're ok with this? We can wait you know?' Vanessa giggled. 'I want this more than anything, Zac…' They were both totally drunk. Zac kissed her again, his hands roaming over her body, coming to places she would never have thought a boy would come at this time.

Vanessa kissed him back, her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer, she was hungry, hungry for the love he had to give her, hungry for him... She unhooked her bra, letting him take it off completely, looking up at him.

Zac took it off, looking at her body, she was so beautiful, and he kissed her again. Both of them started taking off each others boxers and panties, leaving the two of them naked on the bed.

She looks at him 'I need you Zac…' she whispered, kissing him again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Zac positioned himself above her, kissing her while slowly pushing into her, it was the first time for both of them.

Vanessa winced, it hurt. He stopped moving, letting her adjust to him being inside her, seeing her nod, he started moving slowly. She moaned from pain a few more times, before the pleasure took over the pain.

Zac moaned, she felt so good. He placed little butterfly kisses around her jaw line and neck, making her moan harder. For what seemed like hours they were moving at the same time, moaning and breathing together.

She moaned hard 'I'm close, Zac…' she whispered in his ear, pulling him closer, making him go deeper because of it. Zac smiles, he moved slightly faster. She gasped, feeling him against her g-spot at every thrust he made. 'Oh Zac…' she breathed, before getting over the edge, her orgasm hit hard and fast.

Zac moans, feeling her tighten around him, he was so close already, and this was the finally straw. He too came hard and fast, releasing everything deep inside her.

Vanessa moaned, he felt so good inside her. She pouted when he pulled out of her, she didn't want him to stop the feeling she had right now. Zac pulled her closer to his body, her laying on his chest, their legs tangled together.

He smiled 'I love you Vanessa…' she nods 'I love you more Zac…' That's how they fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait :) Haha, anyway, I have 20 chapters all set out for this story, they just have to be written… So far 6 of those chapters are done, so only 14 to go :) Personally I'm loving this story :D Lovee you readers lots like vodka shots! Daph xo**


	7. Chapter 7 Something's Wrong With Me, Zac

**A/N: OhMyGosh… You guys should kill me… You really should… It's been almost a year since I last updated this story and I promised that I would ****update at least every week :O Well I hope you're still willing to read the next chapter :O Because it really means a lot to me if you guys would. So here's chapter 7 of Are We Sure?**

**Chapter 7 – Something's wrong with me, Zac…**

After the wonderful night they had spent together, Vanessa and Zac went back to their normal lives. They returned to school, a closer couple than they had been before. Currently they were in the cafeteria eating lunch with Corbin, Olesya and the others. Vanessa was laughing about something Zac had said and soon enough the others joined in, because there was one thing about Vanessa that no one could ignore, her laughs were really hard to resist.

Soon the bell rang telling them they need to go to their next class, Zac took Vanessa's hand and took her along. They were discussing their date for that Friday, something they could never really agree on. Vanessa loved casual dates, but didn't like surprises… where Zac loved to surprise her. But their arguments never lasted long, because they would always end up in make out sessions whether it was against a locker or in a classroom.

.o0o.

It wasn't until the next morning that Vanessa had to make a sprint to the bathroom to make it in time. She was throwing up like there was no tomorrow. She whimpered, she felt so ill. But just as sudden as the sickness had come it was gone already. She brushed her teeth, washed herself getting dressed and walked down.

**Vanessa's POV**  
As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I knew something was off. Normally my mum's cooking was something that I just loved and something that I couldn't wait to eat in the morning. But today, everything just smelled bad and it made me want to puke.

I made another sprint to the bathroom, throwing up again. God I've never felt this bad before, what is going on… Was this my leading into my period, because if it was, it was the worst I ever had. And then again, it was gone, I sat down on the side of the bathtub, "I feel awful…" I whispered. I brushed my teeth again, washing the sweat of my face.

I got up walking down, scared of the smells of my mum's breakfast. But freakishly nothing was wrong with the smells it smelled like a breakfast should smell, like scrambled eggs and toast with peanut butter and jelly. And it didn't make me want to puke. I grinned, sitting down taking the plate from my mother.  
**End of POV**

Vanessa heard a car honk in front of the house. "Ok I'm off to school mum.." she smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Ok sweetheart be safe…" Vanessa rolled her eyes, mums… She walked out the door, seeing her boyfriend in his car and she grinned.

She opened the car door, getting in the car "Hey baby…" he smiles, kissing her cheek. They drove to school while Vanessa's mind drifted off to the night of Zac's birthday.

_**Flashback**__  
__He placed his hands on her arms, slowly running his hands up her arms up to her face, he felt her lips with his thumb._

_His palm on her face he leaned in and touched his lips with hers not kissing her as yet, They both felt their warm breaths on each others lips, He realized she became visible again... their bodies close, He then gazed in to her eyes as she did in to his. Both nervous desire rushing through their bodies. Zac closed the gap between them, His lips brushed against hers he gently captured her lips with his softly, both sunk into each others arms, and the kiss grew into a more passionate kiss, She was feeling every bit of desire he was feeling for her at that moment._

_They carried on kissing .. He slowly licked the tip of her tongue with the tip of his tasting the sweet sensations of her mouth, she accepted and returned it, the tip of their tongues caressing each others, They both lost themselves in the kiss, Sucking each others tongues._

_Zac__ brushed his lips down to her neck licking her with his tongue and kissing her neck with soft wet kisses, her eyes closed she tilted her head back and moaned as Zac hit the right spot._

_She slipped her hands up to his neck her fingers in his hair then she slid them down and under his shirt her hands now running up and down his chest, Zacs's hands slid up her back under the top she was wearing._

_He lifted her arms up and slipped her top off, looking in each others eyes their lips met once again drawing each other into a lascivious kiss._

_Vanessa__'s lips then slid up to his ear and she slowly slipped her tongue in to his ear, Zac letting out a big moan as she hit his soft spot. He looked at her and captured her lips again._

_Their bodies broke into a million pleasure points, while she pushed him over to the bed. Still kissing she ran her hands up his shirt began unbuttoning it and slipped it off running her hand over his bare chest._

_His hand sliding from her waist down to her stupendous bum he ran his hands over it, reaching down and taking off her skirt, at the same time she was unbuttoning his trousers pulling them off._

_He picked her up again with her legs wrapped around his waist with their lips still locked he gently laid her on his bed with him on top caressing her tongue with his, His hands running all over her body._

_She then turned him over and got on top of him slowly kissing his lips slowly moving down to his neck then to chest to his stomach...She looked at him and pulled off his boxers and began kissing him in other places he moaned as she did. Hearing him moan in pleasure aroused her more. Not being able to hold himself he turned her over and repeated the same thing Gabriella screaming in pleasure as he played with her teased he. With that they made love for hours...Till they were done they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
__**End of Flashback**_

Vanessa's eyes widened, what if… No that couldn't be… right? Because it just wasn't possible… She looked at Zac still in shock. Zac looks at her "Ness you ok?" He frowns, she was worrying him. "Vanessa talk to me please…"

Vanessa looked at him. "Zac.. do you remember the night of your birthday…" sees him nod. "We didn't use a condom did we?" His eyes widen. "Something's wrong with me, Zac…" she looked so scared. "I think I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

**A/N: Tada! It's not a long chapter but still I hope you liked it.. because I liked writing it hehe. Hope the flashback was ok (A) I know it was different than that scene in the last chapter, but I don't mind, so I hope you don't either.. smiles I promise next chapter won't next year hihi xx Daph**


End file.
